Happy Birthday
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. Today is Regina's birthday, and once again she is alone.


Regina Mills was sitting in her study, flipping through Henry's storybook about Heroes and Villians. For some reason she always stopped on Robin's page, well Robin and Marian's page. When she was done, she then went to her page, where she had ran from Robin all those years ago at the pub. Today was her birthday, she had thought she would be spending this day with Robin. Hope, that was she used to have about a future with him. But it was gone now, she had no choice but to move on.

She had her son, who had just left an hour before. He had spent the night before, here with her in their home. She had been woken up this morning to Henry cooking her breakfast, which consisted of pancakes and lots of syrup. Her little prince, growing up so fast now a days. Regina put down the book, and walked over to her desk and pulled out a picture frame, the picture of Robin and her from that day in the hallway of Granny's. They both looked so happy.

In New York, Robin, Marian, and Roland were all sitting at the dinner table, enjoying their food. Robin had found work as a bartender in a club, where he worked nights. Marian had found work as a maid in a nearby hotel. Roland stayed with one parent while the other one was working. Roland had adjusted fairly well to their new lives, he missed his uncles from the Merry Men. Marian was finally coming around to this new world, while Robin was just making it day to day. If not for his son, he didn't know how he would survive the sadness he felt. Every night he dreamed of _her,_ he always saw _her _face. He knew that he would never see her again, never feel her arms around him, never feel her lips under his. He had left the other half of his heart back in StoryBrooke, with _her_.

After dinner, Marian had put Roland to bed and made her way to bed as well. Robin stayed up and sat on the fire escape in their apartment building. He had a drink with him, as he looked up at the stars. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a candle, he took his lighter and lit the candle, letting the soft glow light up his face barely.

"Happy Birthday, Regina." Robin whispered out, as a lone tear slowly left his eye and tracked down his face, till it fell from his face to the earth below. Months ago, he had thought he would be spending this day with Regina, even six weeks before, after he had made his decision to choose Regina, he had thought he would be spending her birthday with her. Henry had told him months ago when it was, and how his Mother hated her birthday, because she was usually all alone, even with him there because they had not always had a good relationship. Robin had been hopeful that he could change that around for Regina, now the man who had never lost Hope, was slowly accepting that he would not be able to.

"Regina, I hope that you had a great birthday my love." Robin said as he blew out the candle, watching the smoke drift away slowly.

Back in StoryBrooke, Regina was laying in her bed trying to go to sleep. She had been tossing and turning for the last hour, when she finally gave up and got out of bed to head downstairs to grab a drink. As she was almost to the kitchen, she head a voice, more like a whisper from behind.

_"Happy Birthday, Regina."_ It was Robin's voice. How it happened she didn't know, but from that moment, the Hope she thought she had lost was slowly beginning to grow again.

"I love you, Robin." Regina whispered as she decided to go back up to bed again.

Back in New York, Robin was looking out at the night skyline when he stood, and was about to go back into the apartment when he heard, "_I love you, Robin."_ Robin heard Regina's voice, it really was _her_ voice. The woman who held his heart. He smiled as the Hope he had, had been slipping away, now returned with full force. He had to find a way back to her, their story was not over with yet.

"I swear to you right now, Regina that on your next birthday we will share your special day together." Robin swore to the night sky.


End file.
